


Let's Do It Right

by Tiofrean



Category: Les Norton (TV 2019)
Genre: Dancing, Developing Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, LITERALLY, Romance, first work in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: Price does some thinking about being a proper romantic while dancing with his queen.
Relationships: Georgie Burman/Price Galese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Let's Do It Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MermaidSheenaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/gifts).

> Hello world! I feel like a pioneer writing for a fandom that doesn't even have a tag established on Ao3 yet. I hope I didn't screw that up and that you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed the show. And here, big thanks to MermaidSheenaz, who smacked me over the head with Les Norton, and then spent an unhealthy amount of time listening to me squeaking around when David was on screen. And boy, did I squeak... 
> 
> She has also kept an eye on me while writing this - hannon le, meleth! <3 
> 
> In case somebody actually reads it and likes it - leave a note, I'm curious ;)

Beautiful.

There was no other way to describe her, so Price didn’t even try. He sat there, watching  _ her _ sitting just a few feet away from him, busy observing the crowd downstairs. The night was slowly coming to an end, but the guests remained, persistent in their gambling. He didn’t mind, not really… after all, the more they spent the better for his business. 

Billy was at the door, laughing about something with Les, Eddie busy with whatever it was that he was doing, probably disposing of the body Price had ordered him to produce. The man he had targeted was a sleazy dealer, made worse by his connotations with the local human-trafficking gang that had reared its ugly head recently, and Price didn’t feel bad at all thinking about all the creative ways of killing Eddie had in his repertoire. 

“I like the band,” Georgie said unexpectedly, still looking through the window, her eyes following the croupier. She had one leg hooked over another, her foot swaying slightly with the music, and Price set his whiskey down. He stood up and walked to her, extending one hand in invitation.    
“May I have this dance?” He asked, smiling his most charming of smiles, the one reserved only for her,  _ brought only by her. _ Georgie looked up at him, then at the offered hand, before her eyes glimmered and she stood up. 

The cliche of dancing with the woman you loved, in a club you owned, to the gentle tones of jazz filtering through walls from the other room didn’t escape Price.  There was something comforting in the privacy of their little office, concealed as it was behind the bar, far away from prying eyes. He toyed with the idea of declaring himself the king of the world for a moment, before he waved the notion away as ridiculous. They were just businessmen, enjoying a lazy night at their workplace, for once not worried about the politics and the letter of the law. 

And if he had a queen in his arms, well… he would just have to make sure she knew exactly how important she was. He could buy her a necklace, for instance…  he had seen a nice collection of emeralds some time ago, on a trip to Colombia. He could arrange for a few fine gems to be bought and shipped to Sydney, have them encased in white gold and offer them to the goddess whose arms were resting around his neck now. She could wear it to the turf on the next race, parade around it and make every woman in the five-mile radius jealous, looking like the queen she was… 

Smiling, Price thought about giving it to her. It would have to be something light, extraordinary enough to catch everyone’s eye, but not too heavy. It would have to fit her cocktail dress, the sunny one she had put on last month, the one she liked to wear with the sunflower scarf. He would put the necklace on her himself, then kiss her softly until she melted in his arms… 

A telephone ringing in the background stopped his daydreaming, and he groaned in protest when Georgie tried to pull away.    
“Ignore it?” he asked, but she shook her head.    
“May be important.” 

And so, with a sigh, he let her go, missing her warmth immediately when it left him. He was ready to mourn a perfectly good moment, when, unexpectedly, a soft kiss landed on his cheek. Grinning at him, Georgie walked to the desk and picked the receiver up. 

Surprised, a bit rattled and feeling way too warm in his suit, Price listened only long enough to learn that it was Eddie and that there was some kind of a problem with the disposal of the body. Looking at Georgie, he saw her roll her eyes, before she started to browse through their contacts.  Smiling, he turned back to the window overlooking the crowd, trying to see if one of his associates was there tonight. He had been to Colombia recently, too, and Price had a feeling that he would be pretty useful in acquiring a perfect set of gems for his queen.

He had to get serious about this kissing business, after all. 


End file.
